


The bird, flying.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [8]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur is troubled, Arthur trying to make Merlin happy, Come Swallowing, Deception, Delusions, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, M/M, Percival and Gwaine are a thing now, Plans, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Suffering, insane arthur, leon doesn't like Merlin, mad arthur, nervous Arthur, psychopath Arthur, reasons explained, spoiled Arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Arthur释放了他消极的一面，试图变得更好。 Merlin准备了他下一个阶段的计划
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 1





	The bird, flying.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, flying.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385186) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



几天后Merlin因为噪音醒来。当他睁开眼，他看见模模糊糊的一排人正等着他醒来。他的视线稍微拉长，那一排人走地更近，有什么东西从他手上被拿开了，可能是一只手指。他眨了眨眼，流出几滴眼泪  
“我需要空间，Gwaine”  
Merlin又眨了几下眼睛，但模糊的图像并没有变清晰  
“Merlin你能听到我们讲话吗？”  
Merlin慢慢看了看周围，但也没感觉感觉到什么不对，但这个味道让他想起Gaius的房间  
他为什么在这儿？  
Merlin舔了舔他干瘪的嘴唇，再次眨了眨眼试图集中注意力。  
他看见一个模糊的物体靠近他的眼睛然后继续移动，发出一声大声的，突兀的，强烈的声音。他困惑地快速眨了眨眼  
“看起来可以听得见但他的视力很模糊，Merlin你可以向我动动你的手吗？？”  
Merlin活动着他的手，蜷曲又伸直  
“很好……现在，我要你慢慢坐起来……现在慢慢来”  
Merlin动了动他的手臂，坐了一半起来，把自己支撑起来，但他被一阵突如其来的眩晕感击中，倒向一旁  
“他仍然处在失衡状态……”  
Merlin闭上眼睛小声叫道“G…….Gaius?”  
“是我？怎么了？”那个声音回答  
“我为什么在这儿？” Merlin问  
“你因为一场袭击而受伤……你现在还不能看清吗？” Gaius问着朝他走来  
Merlin摇摇头 “所有东西都很模糊……噢天，我的头好痛”  
“让他躺回去，Gwaine” Gaius吩咐着骑士  
Gwaine回头看着Merlin，并拿过来一个水袋。他让 Merlin坐起来，并把开口对向Merlin的嘴唇，让Merlin口渴地喝着  
他不断地喝着，直到它被喝空了，然后他慢慢躺下。 Gwaine安慰地摸着他的头发  
“谁攻击了我？” Merlin问  
“你不记得了？” Gaius问  
Merlin担心地摇摇头 “我本该记得吗？”  
“你现在有脑震荡，Merlin。这很自然” Gaius安慰他  
“我记得，呃……” Merlin咽了咽口水 “我记得庆典”  
“很好。拿是不久前发生的……只是几天前的事” Gaius说  
Merlin笑着，宽慰地叹了一口气  
Gwaine轻轻地笑了，但他很快又停了下来“Merlin你想知道吗？”  
Merlin点点头  
“好，呃……Arthur把一把匕首作为礼物送给你……”他开始说  
“我记得……它很华丽……我们……我们做了” Merlin脸红着说  
“Arthur告诉你怎么使用它。然后我们回到房间去谈话，你很疲惫然后就睡下了。Percival想和我说话然后我离开了……他承认了他爱我，然后我们分心了。我应该直接回你这儿的。 一个不速之客闯了进来并试图强奸你，他没有成功因为你杀了。Arthur走进来想知道我在哪，然后他发现了我开始打我……你试图拖住他来阻止他，然后他抓住你……你的脸砸到了地板上， 然后Arthur感到后悔并试图唤醒你，他在哀悼你。 他完全毁了他的房间……他确实对这件事感到非常后悔” Gwaine解释道  
Merlin点点头“我能见他吗？”  
“当然，我马上去带他过来” Gaius说着  
“不，还是我去” Percival 说道， Merlin皱起眉头，没有注意到他在房间里。他听到脚步声，并且很安静  
Gwaine靠近了一些，对他低语 “Merlin回好起来的……我们会把你弄到外面别的地方去的”  
Merlin摇摇头“我必须这样做” 他也小声对他说  
“他几乎杀了你，Merlin” Gwaine提醒他  
“我不能离开。我有责任要做……” Merlin说“Gaius.” 他喊地大声了一些  
“怎么了？”他走过来说  
“我多久才能见到他？” Merlin问  
“大概两天左右，如果你休息好了，不会让自己紧张的话就可以” Gaius告诉他  
Merlin点点头“我要你们所有人在Arthur来的时候离开”  
“我不会让你独自留下面对那个恶魔的” Gwaine坚定地说  
“你知道Arthur的，他可能冲着你们所有人大喊大叫让你们去别的地方的” Merlin说 “别担心，Gwaine。我会没事的”  
Gwaine叹着气，摇着头“好吧……但如果我听到喊叫声，我会毫不犹豫地进来的”  
Merlin点点头  
脚步声靠近了，然后门被打开了  
“你好?” Merlin问  
“陛下， Merlin似乎还不能清楚地看清楚东西。请小心照看他，否则他可能无法按预期的那样愈合” Gaius说着，Merlin听到脚步声密集起来，然后停下了  
“噢，Merlin……” Arthur呼吸着，紧张地走向他  
“请停下” Merlin抓着被子说  
Arthur僵直地立在原位  
“为什么你要攻击我？” Merlin问“我只是在保护我的朋友，而你却给了我一个脑震荡”  
Arthur低下头“我再次让愤怒战胜了我的理智……”  
“为什么你不控制它呢？” Merlin严肃地问  
“我不知道……我以前从未试过” Arthur喃喃自语  
“你最好赶紧管管你自己，否则你会失去我的” Merlin皱着眉说  
“你的意思是……你会留下来吗？” Arthur问  
Merlin怒视着这个模糊的人影“陛下，我是你的配偶。作为爱人和给你提供舒适的人，我有义务这样做。难道你认为我很虚弱，会因为你盲目的攻击就逃避困难吗？我之前就爱你，现在我也一样爱你。 但现在你如何行动将取决于我们未来是否会一直在一起。你理解我吗？” 他慢慢地问  
Arthur吞了吞口水，点了点头“是的，我明白”  
“如果你再一次生气……尝试用健康的方式去消散它，否则老天就会帮助我提前退出” Merlin 坚定地说  
“我不值得你这样做” Arthur吃惊地说  
“不，你值得。或许现在确实不是，但只要你肯改变……你如果使你自己变得更好，那你就值得拥有我” Merlin说 “我的国王，味道职责就是待在你的身边，但我不会因为你的愤怒而成为你的傀儡。我是一个配偶，我值得你的尊敬和仁爱，不仅应作为一个爱人也应该作为一个主人来担任这份职责” Merlin说  
Arthur因为震惊而大大地张开  
“我对你很失望，我对你期望很高，我试图原谅你，但没有更多次了。你不是一个小孩子;我不会那样对你。我会把你当作一个国王对待，尽管你是如此嗜血” Merlin发出声音  
Arthur低下他的头“我会尽我最大的努力来证明我配得上你对我尚未磨灭的爱。我感激不尽”  
Merlin点点头“现在做一个好心的君主，帮我拿点吃的，我饿坏了”  
Arthur立刻冲了出去，Merlin叹了口气  
他听到进入房间的脚步声  
“所以？发生了什么？” Gwaine问  
“我和他谈了谈。如果他再不改变自己我就离开” Merlin说  
“你责备了国王，然后他同意了？” Gwaine吃惊地问  
我是他的配偶，Gwaine。不是他的婊子” Merlin坚定地说  
Gwaine灿烂地笑了 “我明白了，你用你作为配偶的权利控制了他，干得好”  
Merlin点点头  
一小时后，Arthur拿着装着早餐的盘子回来了，他温和地喂着Merlin  
Gwaine看着Merlin高兴地吃着，也高兴了起来  
“我们之间有什么问题吗，Gwaine阁下？” 当Arthur给Merlin切了一片肉时，他问Gwaine  
“没什么，陛下…… 我只是很高兴你终于出现了”（注：此处直译的话是“我只是很高兴你终于走到盘子上来了） 他微笑  
Merlin笑起来“你的双关语已经用的够多了 Gwaine.”  
“我很抱歉，配偶，我没法忍住” 骑士微笑起来  
Arthur喘着气 “好了，我想是时候了……” 他一边小心地喂着Merlin吃着肉，一边说  
Merlin高兴地咀嚼着Arthur叉子上叉着的更多的肉。  
Merlin终于吃完这一餐，然后躺在小床上睡着了  
Arthur温和地摸着他的头发，静静地看着他“我以为我可以和他做我想要和他完成的事……但我错了”  
“作为一个配偶理应是与你平等的，而不是你一人的出气筒” Gwaine说  
“我现在知道了……” Arthur不带一点儿怒气地说“在未来我会试着做地更好”  
“看看你做的……否则你肯定就会失去他了……” Gwaine郑重地说  
Arthur点点头  
几天后，Merlin的视力完全恢复了，他的平衡性也逐渐好起来，然后被转移到了Arthur的房间  
Arthur紧张地在他周围徘徊着 “你还好吗？”  
“只是……上次我在这儿的时候我差点被强奸了” Merlin紧张地说， 他的眼睛紧闭，手紧紧地抓着被子“我需要你让人把我看地更紧一些”  
Arthur爬上床，摸了摸他的头发 “这里，这里……一切都结束了。 你和我在一起很安全……真的”  
Merlin仍然眼睛紧闭，测试着它  
Arthur在Merlin的前额上落下一吻，让他更加放松了一些  
Merlin感觉到Arthur的手正在轻轻地揉着自己的手臂“你有什么需要的吗？请尽管提”  
“只是需要你，陛下” Merlin说  
Arthur爬到Merlin身旁，把他抱紧了一些， Merlin依偎着他。  
Arthur轻轻地揉了揉他的手，并亲吻他的头  
“Arthur…….” Merlin嘟哝道  
“怎么了？” Arthur问  
“为什么你……喜欢这样” Merlin问 “为什么你又突然改变？”  
Arthur沉默了  
“请告诉我……” Merlin恳求着，张开眼睛  
“从未有人说过它是错的……他们很害怕但……以前从未有人阻止过我。 他们确实攻击我……叫我的名字……但我不在乎……我……我只是把他们看作我可以随意处置的东西。他们是让我讨厌的人，我可以随意处置他们……他们对我不是很重要” Arthur平静地说  
Merlin紧张地稍微颤了颤  
“然后你来了……你和其他人是如此地不同。他们总是有隐藏的动机……好吧，最后一个是没有……但他变得很烦人” Arthur继续说  
Merlin死死地咬了咬他的口腔内部  
“你对我很好……爱我只为我……尊重我。我……我讨厌伤害你的感觉……我在其他人身上从未有过这种感觉。我关心你。我终于意识到我不能像对待其他人那样对你指手画脚……我身体的一部分不想这样做……它感觉这是错误的” Arthur说“你就像个天使一样，Merlin……我非常感谢能够拥有你”  
Merlin轻轻地点点头“我明白了”  
Arthur皱起眉头“我知道我不是你爱的人，但我会试着成为那样的人……我保证。我只是……我再也不想失去你”  
Merlin点点头“我为你感到骄傲，Arthur”  
他点点头 “很好……那是……正确的，对吗？”  
Merlin点点头“是的，它是”  
Arthur再次微笑起来“这很简单。我可以做到”  
Merlin轻轻地笑了“让自己变得更好从不是一件简单的事，但我喜欢你的精神”  
Arthur笑地更开心了一些，Merlin昏昏沉沉地睡着了  
“他是个疯子……他完全就是个疯子” 第二天，Merlin对 Gwaine说  
“你才明白这一点吗？” Gwaine问  
“好吧，不……我猜他可能是被惯坏了或者……可能……被诅咒了？” Merlin不确信地说  
“你不熟悉Camelot，对吧？” Gwaine问  
Merlin摇摇头  
“有人告诉我Arthur一直都是这样……当他长大后，他是被他父亲的保护惯坏的一个混球。 没人能真正阻止他……他们都向他屈服。当他被加冕为王子后，他只是个十足的、欺负人的……魔鬼，有人说他就是个强盗。他就是从哪开始衰落的。肏任何能走动的东西，以折磨人和杀戮为乐。做他任何想做的事……人们利用这点来为自己谋利，奇怪的是Arthur会奖励好的行为，但他自己却总是放荡不羁。人们称他为莽夫国王。他知道自己的责任……但他冷酷无情。每个人都屈从于他的意愿，这就是我们为什么从来没被攻击过的原因。他扭曲了正义的意志，声称自己是一代枭雄。他试图让自己像个英雄那样做事，其中的一些方法就是，杀死强盗、终止奴隶贸易、用强大的力量帮助盟友，诸如此类” Gwaine说  
Merlin点点头 “我明白了……”  
“你，Merlin……可能是第一个让Arthur意识到自己是谁的人，不仅如此，他还因此感到愧疚并试图改变它……认识到原来他是错的……” Gwaine说“你的确很特别，Merlin,我不知道你是怎么做到它的”  
Merlin耸耸肩  
“好好坚持但别忘了……Arthur是个昏庸的杀人机器” Gwaine说  
“噢，相信我，我知道的” Merlin退后一步  
Gwaine微微颤动了一下  
“我…… 我很抱歉” Merlin说着低下了头  
“Merlin……没事的，这是我的错” Gwaine举起他的手说  
“不……我应该找个借口的” Merlin抬起头来看着他  
“那时没有借口可以说，这是我做错了，Merlin……” Gwaine提醒他  
Merlin摇摇他的头“我还是……很抱歉”  
Gwaine叹了口气“我才是应该道歉的那个人, Merlin。我是你的保护者”  
Merlin沉默了下来  
“我非常抱歉没能在你最需要我的时候保护你。你能原谅我吗？” Gwaine伤心地问  
Merlin点点头“我原谅你”  
Gwaine放松了下来，发出一声叹息  
他们沉默地对立了一会儿  
“所以……Percival怎么样？” Merlin问  
“他很好……他也同样担心你……但他很好” Gwaine平静地说  
“你们两个……” Merlin说到一半戛然停止。  
Gwaine微笑起来 “没有……不是这些伤害”  
Merlin的微笑稍稍褪去 “好吧，当然”  
“他在这儿一直等到我完全康复……如果不是你的唠叨，我不会认为我会注意到它……但他很完美” Gwaine微笑着说  
Merlin高兴地点点头 “我为你们两个感到高兴”  
“我们也是” Gwaine笑起来  
Merlin愉快地笑起来  
这时敲门声响起  
“请进！” Merlin叫道  
门被打开了，一个仆人走了进来，把一个装有珍贵花朵的花瓶放在桌子上，并鞠躬递给 Merlin一封信然后离开了。那个仆人手上缠着绷带  
Gwaine皱起眉头 “信也是？”

Merlin打开它并大声朗读  
‘我最亲爱的配偶，  
我很抱歉我对你做的所有事。你是一个善良并且诚实的人，我希望你有一天能原谅我的所作所为。 你不知道你对我有多特别，我挚爱的Merlin。你让我的脑袋感觉轻飘飘的，我的心被你的微笑融化  
你把我当作你喜欢的那种人对待，一个善良并且正义的人，我会努力让自己成为那种人的。请你相信我。我很荣幸能在我的生命中拥有你，Merlin。 我希望你能看到那一天。 我知道我伤害了你，打了你，使你受伤。这显示了真爱到底是怎么样的，而我也真的被你感动了。 以前从未有人能如此乐意地把生命奉献给我，你应确信你在我生命中的位置，不是因为财富或名声而是因为我救了你，是因为你的善良和你对我的爱。  
我爱上了你，Merlin。这份感情非常非常深，以至于有时呼吸起来都会感动疼痛。 I can har我几乎不敢相信我还能拥你入怀。我会弥补这一切，我向你发誓。我永远都不会停止我的改变。 这是你应得的一切  
你真诚的, 

你的国王’  
“Wow……你现在都能让他围着你的小指头转了” Gwaine说“过去从未有人从他哪收到像这样的信”  
Merlin微笑起来“差不多是时候了，Gwaine”  
骑士微笑了起来，这是一个宽慰的，快乐的微笑  
“Merlin……我等不及了……对于结束这种折磨” 他轻轻说  
Merlin笑着把手递到骑士面前，Gwaine紧紧地握住了它亲吻了Merlin的手指  
“我很感谢这一天就要来临……对此我得感谢你……我不知道它到底会怎么发生……但相信我……我现在是这个世界上最快乐的人” Gwaine微笑起来  
Merlin高兴地点了点头“我也一样”  
晚上Merlin拿着一大捧野花到Arthur的房间去，他看见Leon正转过身，和坐在桌子前的Arthur交谈着。.  
Merlin笑着向前走去 “我很抱歉，我打断了你们吗？”  
“没有……Leon只是在对我说他之前的巡逻任务的报告” Arthur说着，摆摆手让他离开。  
Leon鞠了一躬离开了，他盯了Merlin一眼  
Merlin忽视了它并把花递给了Arthur“给你的”  
Arthur笑着接过了它“Merlin，我的爱……你真可爱”  
Merlin 转回去对他微笑“陛下”  
Arthur高兴地看着他，笑着走向他。Merlin向他靠近，Arthur摸着他的脸 “太美了……非常……非常美丽”  
Merlin微笑着脸红起来“我认为国王比我帅多了”  
“才不是” Arthur笑起来  
Merlin微笑起来 “你真迷人”  
Arthur高兴地笑起来 “来，坐到我腿上来”

Merlin朝他走去，高兴地坐下，Arthur轻轻地亲着他的头，用一只手臂抱着他，平静地工作着  
他们开心地吃着晚餐，然后Merlin深深地吻了他  
Arthur吻了回去 “你在引诱我吗，我的配偶？”  
“奏效了吗？” Merlin微笑起来  
Arthur点点头，眼神因为欲望而变得深沉“我的床，快”  
Merlin快速跑向它并脱掉衣服  
Arthur站着慢慢朝它走去，看着他，叹着气，脱下衣服“可惜了”  
“什么？” Merlin气喘吁吁地问  
Arthur摇了摇头“如果我没有伤害你，我们还能做地更多的。”  
Merlin伸手，握住了Arthur的臀部，然后抬起头来看着他  
Arthur低头冲他微笑  
Merlin看着Arthur硬起来的分身，他舔了舔它的顶端并开始吮吸它。他的整个嘴唇包裹着它，它的舌头舔着它的周围  
Arthur高兴地叹着气，闭上了双眼  
Merlin慢慢地把Arthur的分身吞地更深一些，不断地舔着它直到他的整个脸都凹陷了进去。Arthur抓着床梁发出了喘息  
Merlin发出呻吟，轻轻呜咽着，高兴地揉着Arthur的大腿，他的鼻子压在Arthur的耻毛上  
Arthur叫了出来，紧紧地抓住他的头发 “操……你的喉咙”  
Merlin放松了一点，并舒缓地揉了揉Arthur的臀瓣  
“你真的想要我……噢，操” Arthur呻吟着，轻轻地喘息，抓住Merlin的脸并高兴地肏着他  
Merlin皱着眉，放松他的喉咙，愉快地滑动他的舌头，时不时地吞咽，让Arthur发出快乐的尖叫  
最后Arthur的手微微汗湿，他抓着Merlin头发的手变松了，他叫着射了出来，精液冲刷着Merlin的喉咙。  
Merlin推开他张开自己的嘴，看着Arthur.  
Arthur的脸红透了，看着Merlin嘴里有自己射出的精液。  
他把自己的手指压在Merlin的舌头上，轻轻地揉着它并笑了起来“咽下去，Merlin”  
Merlin把它吞了下去，并高兴地吮吸着他的手指  
Arthur轻轻地肏着他的嘴，享受着Merlin发出的轻声呻吟  
“转身……用魔法把你自己的身体润滑好” Arthur说  
Merlin转过身，用他的手和膝盖趴在地上，他的眼睛变成了金色， 一些光滑的液体从他的后穴流出，而且它比原来更打开了一些  
Arthur感觉自己变硬了，他跪下来，瞄准他的分身，他的另一只手抓着Merlin的臀部“把你的臀瓣掰开……把脸贴在枕头上”  
Merlin向下移了一点，掰开了他的臀瓣，哭了出来。他感到Arthur的顶端对准了他的后穴，并滑了进去。  
Merlin在枕头上尖叫着，感觉自己被它填满了  
当他抓着床单时，他感到Arthur的性器在自己的身体里抽动  
“好……很棒，神明正看着你……在我身下被肏坏，被肏射……多他妈地美味啊” Arthur咆哮着，来回地耸动他的屁股，并抓住Merlin的臀部  
Merlin沉沉地呻吟着，流着汗  
Arthur喘息着，在Merlin的身体里快乐地抽动着  
“真他妈……温暖！” Arthur呻吟着 “噢，操你的屁股！”  
Merlin呜咽着，被Arthur从背后狠狠地肏着，当Arthur猛地撞到Merlin的那一点时，Merlin因为冲力爽地弓起背，弯起脚趾，因为灭顶的快感而尖叫  
Arthur微笑地看着Merlin发出支离破碎的哭泣声  
“求你了！！”他尖叫着 “请肏我！！”  
“如你所愿” Arthur粗重地喘息着，像一只饥饿的野兽一样猛肏着他。  
Merlin叫喊着，呻吟着“就像这样！”  
Arthur更狠更快地肏着他，享受地看着Merlin被肏到弹起来的样子  
“陛下！！” Merlin尖叫“再多一点！”  
Arthur骑在他身上，他的胸压着Merlin的背部，咬着Merlin的脖子又亲吻它，他舔着Merlin的耳垂，吮吸着它 “操……来吧，为我射出来吧……我的小配偶” Arthur喘出一口气，他把手移到Merlin发硬的性器上，用手包裹着它快速地撸动着  
Merlin软成一滩, 现在，他对Arthur对他的信任所震撼，他深深地呻吟着，呜咽着，哭着，呻吟着，他的性器射精以后瘫软在主人的手中。  
Arthur将自己退了出来， Merlin倒在床上，喘着气，颤抖着  
Arthur 吻了吻他的脖子“好孩子……”  
Merlin微笑着，闭上眼，睡着了  
第二天一早Merlin醒来，Arthur正在桌前工作的  
Merlin坐起来穿上Arthur的白色衬衣向他走去，用他的手臂抱住他的肩膀“陛下……” 说着在男人脸颊上落下一吻  
“我完美的配偶。” Arthur高兴地迎接他，并转过头轻轻亲了他的嘴唇  
“我今天能探索一下城堡吗？” Merlin问  
Arthur回头看着他的工作 “当然可以”  
Merlin微笑 “谢谢你”  
“噢对了……如果你想拿些钱，桌上就有……我会在早餐的时候给你，但这的工作真是堆积如山” Arthur伤心地说  
“谢谢你，陛下。请别感到难过……我不介意的……还有……我昨晚真的很享受” Merlin开心地说  
“我也可以这么说……” Arthur微笑着回答他  
Merlin走到桌前，拿起钱包，放到了床上  
Arthur看到Merlin只穿了一件自己的衬衣就走了进来，他感到自己又硬了  
“我想洗个澡” Merlin伸展着身体说  
“George！” Arthur叫道  
男仆从后面那间屋子走出来， “陛下？”  
“请给Merlin准备浴池” Arthur说着，继续低头看他的文件  
“马上就来，陛下” 他说着冲了出去  
当George准备好浴池后，Merlin高兴地叹了口气，把自己沉进浴池里  
Arthur谈了口气，揉揉他的额头，继续写东西  
Merlin开始清洗自己，把Arthur射在他后穴里的精液清洗出去， 清洁自己直到自己的身体是柔软并且是薰衣草味的。他从浴池中出来，擦干自己，George给他穿上衣服  
Merlin开始和Gwaine还有Percival探索城堡  
“我需要尽快做这件事” Merlin悄悄地说“我没有时间和兴趣慢慢地逛城堡……我得尽快得到它”  
“当然……也许你可以用钱来……” Gwaine说着停下了，因为一个女仆从旁边路过  
Merlin 点点头“我的房间，现在”  
他们点点头  
Merlin坐在他桌子的椅子上  
“我会用这里的钱进出地图储藏室而不被他们查问。” Merlin说  
“好主意” Gwaine点点头  
“我会拿走地图并复制好它，然后将它带走……或者我可以用我的魔法让他们陷入沉睡” Merlin 说  
“太可疑了……所有人同时睡着” Gwaine大声把想法说出来  
“然后我会复制它把它带走” Merlin said.  
“好主意” Percival点点头  
“过一会儿我就去做……祝我好运” Merlin说着站了起来  
“祝你好运，Merlin” 他们一起说道，然后配偶离开了


End file.
